


This City Never Sleeps

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Flufftober, Introspection, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Writer!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: It wasn’t easy, falling so hard for someone who was out of reach.





	This City Never Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: City

Magnus had always found solace in the speed of the New York City.

There was something about the quick footsteps and jostling of shoulders that grounded him and made him feel like he wasn’t lost between the tall buildings and mass of people. He often stopped in the middle of his walks to take everything in. A few seconds were worth a thousand ideas, and every time his eyes swept across the city the spark of inspiration that he pulled from the life around him grew stronger. He had never been so inclined to write as he was ever since he moved there, and he would always be grateful for the opportunities that fell upon him just by stepping foot in the area. 

When the sun sunk below the horizon and he was curled up in his loft with a pen and a notebook, though, he found that things were much more complicated than the daylight let on. The loud chatter and endless movement of the city acted as a welcome distraction, an easy way of forgetting the name that constantly sat at the tip of Magnus’ tongue, but he couldn’t escape it in the darkness.

_Alexander_.

His hazel eyes shone so clearly in the reflection of the windows, his laughter bounced back and forth between the walls, and his warmth seeped into Magnus’ skin from miles and miles away, his absence making him even more present in Magnus’ mind. Magnus wrote all of this down, his eyes flicking back and forth between his notebook and the view of the city lights as his heart ached. 

Him and Alec had met in Philadelphia. They had accidentally bumped into each other on the dance floor at a popular nightclub- Magnus’ light blue drink had stained the front of Alec’s shirt- and the rest was history. Unfortunately, Magnus had already been in the process of moving, and their relationship immediately switched to long distance.

It wasn’t easy, falling so hard for someone who was out of reach. 

He was sitting out on the balcony, his feet propped up on the coffee table, when a knock on the door sounded. He threw his head back with frustration at the sound, a groan escaping his throat. His neighbor always complained when he sat on his balcony with the doors open. She claimed it caused a draft in her place, but he knew that she was just looking to pick a fight.

He set his notebook down and stood up as another knock sounded, this one more insistent, and he moved to the door with deliberate slowness. He was in no mood to deal with this right now, and he was going to make that abundantly clear. 

When he opened the door, however, no one was there. He let out a frustrated sigh. His mood had already dampened considerably in the few moments it had taken him to get to the door, and now it plummeted completely. 

He was tired of being alone. 

He turned and pushed at the door so that it would swing closed, but just before it could click shut something stopped it, and someone cleared their throat. Magnus clenched his hands into fists and spun back around, his mouth promptly falling open as his guest let out a breathy laugh. 

“Miss me?”

Magnus ran forward and actually jumped into Alec’s arms, knocking him flat on his back and apologizing as his boyfriend let out a pained huff. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and closed his eyes, already close to crying as Alec hugged him back and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“I would pay you a surprise visit more often if I knew this is how you’d greet me,” Alec teased, and Magnus narrowed his eyes, pinching Alec’s side as he sat up. 

“I always greet you enthusiastically.” 

Alec grinned and pulled him back down, kissing him softly. A few people had to step over them, as they blocked a good portion of the hallway, but Magnus didn’t care. 

If this was the weirdest thing that they had seen in the city, then they hadn’t seen anything yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I ended this so abruptly, but I am tired and have no motivation to continue it right now. Gotta keep the streak alive, though. Sorry hgfkjdls


End file.
